


Gifts

by seeingsprites, werekanima (iiEthan)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingsprites/pseuds/seeingsprites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiEthan/pseuds/werekanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles likes to buy Scott ironic wolf presents (like a spirit hood, a Team Jacob shirt, a copy of ‘Call of the Wild’). Scott likes to give Stiles his sweaty tee-shirts and man hugs that last way longer than five seconds.</p><p>Co-written and beta'd by seeingsprites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts

“Hey Scott, buddy, wait up.” Stiles called jogging after his friend once the last of the exams were done for the year. “I got you something.”  
  
“Hey Stiles.” Scott smiled trying to look at where Stiles’ had his right hand hid behind his back. “What’d you get me.”  
  
“Ta-Da.” Stiles exclaimed dangling what was in his hand in front of Scott’s face making the other teen go crossed eyed. “I thought it would be fitting, y’know.”  
  
“What it is?” Scott asked plucking the mass of brown fur out of Stiles’ hand only to get it grabbed back. He watched as a smile stretched across his best friend’s face as Stiles pulled the gift over his head.  
  
“It’s a spirit hood.” Stiles explained smacking Scott’s hand away when he went to take it off. “I got one too, it’s a grey colour.” he listened to his phone beep, “That’s got to be my dad, I’ll catch you later man.”  
  
“Yeah later.” Scott called reaching up to tug the hat off a fond smile on his face as he got a better look at it.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Stiles looked up from his book just in time to see Scott coming in through the library doors. Stiles smiled at him and waved him over to his table.  
  
“So, what took you so long, man?” Stiles asked with an exasperated look.  
  
“Sorry, Deaton wanted me to feed the cats.” Scott said looking pained running a hand over already healed scratches on his arm.  
  
“Oh, well then, hope you had fun with that.” Stiles teased. “I got something for you, bro!” Stiles reached down under the table and grabbed his bag, he reached in and yanked out a book and tossed it to Scott.  
  
“And what’s this?”  
  
“It’s ‘Call of the Wild by Jack London’!’ ”  
  
“And why would you give me this? You know I don’t read much, Stiles.” Scott gave a Stiles a questioning look narrowing his eyes.  
  
“I was just looking in the secondhand book section and I found it! I remember reading it before and I thought it related to us now.”  
  
“Related to us?”  
  
“Yeah! The book’s about a dog, Buck,  that gets stolen from his owner, and then sold, shipped and beaten. The he’s bought and brought to the klondike in Canada and he’s trained as a sled dog. He goes through pack troubles and ends up getting into a fight with another dog, he wins and becomes alpha of the dog pack.  But then Buck gets sold again to another man, who didn’t treat him too well, and the man makes a decision that almost kills Buck, a man named Thornton saved them though and nursed Buck back to health, and then when Thornton was in trouble himself, Buck saved him. Buck traveling with Thornton explores the wild and gets to know a timber wolf. One night, Buck comes back from a hunt and finds his master killed by Indians. Buck avenges Thornton and then follows the wolf to answer the call of the wild. At the end, Buck returns each year, as the Ghost Dog of the Northland Legend, to mourn at the site of Thornton's death.”  
  
“That relates to us how?” Scott asked confused.  
  
“Well, I just thought you related to Buck. With him being forced into something, having to fight the former alpha, just like you. Of course, I relate to Thornton, always saving your ass! But you save mine too. And how you would avenge me if I get killed.” Stiles said to him. Scott just smiled and scoffed at him. “You would avenge my ass, though, right?”  
  
Scott got up and began to walk away, book in hand.  
  
“Right?! You would avenge me!” Stiles yelled at him. The librarian shushed him with an angry scowl. Stiles ducked his head and gave her an apologetic look.  
  
Scott just looked at Stiles with warm eyes. “Of course I would avenge you.” He said before walking out of the library.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Scott yawned as he entered his room tired from all the late night training Derek had them doing. He toed off his shoes before tossing his phone and keys onto his nightstand. Scott flopped down his bed letting out an angry grunt when he felt something lumpy under his back. He rolled over slightly enough to take it out from under himself. One hand gripping the fabric of the shirt he groped around for his phone pressing speed dial number 2, the first one being his mom’s cell.  
  
“Stiles.” Scott said once he heard the cheery hello from the other line. “Why am I looking at a shirt with a half naked male on it?”  
  
“Oh, I see you got the shirt I got you.” Stiles replied, typing away on his laptop. “I went to the thrift store today since Derek wouldn’t let me stay while you guys were training. Plus I was planning on going anyway to check and see if there were any comic tees there because the way I’m going I won’t have any left by the end of the week. Do you know how hard it is to get blood out of fabric. Really hard. Who am I kidding of course you know with all the rabbit eating you did when you first got turned. I can’t believe tha-”  
  
“Stiles.” Scott said speaking over Stiles. “Why am I looking at a shirt with a half naked male on it. Does it say team Jacob?”  
  
“Oh right. So I was in the store looking for shirts and I found that one.” Stiles explained leaning back in his chair.  
  
“Still doesn’t explain why you gave it to me.” Scott pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing deeply. He gave the shirt a confused look when he realized it smelled clean and similar to Stiles’ clothes. “Did you wash it?” he asked dumbfounded.  
  
“Well duh, I wasn’t sure if it smelled bad so I washed it. God knows what your nose could have picked up on.” Stiles said fiddling with a random pen from his desk. “I gave it to you because that’s the werewolf dude, Jacob, from twilight. You both have that running through the forest half naked thing about you.”  
  
“You bought the shirt for me because I reminded you of the dude from twilight? Who runs around half naked?” Scott asked just to be sure. He rolled out of bed and brought the shirt over to his desk where he laid it next to the spirit hat and the book.  
  
“Yeah man he totally went against his alpha and started his own pack like you.” Stiles answered, listening as he dad got home from his late shift. “Well anyways I got to go dad’s home. I’ll talk to you later.”  
  
“Later Stiles.” Scott said hanging up his phone before picking up the shirt again he brought it up to his face breathing in the familiar smell. He shrugged out of his shirt before putting on the team Jacob one for bed.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
“Aww man.” Stiles moaned looking down at the huge rip in his shirt. “Jackson you ass I got to go see my dad like five minutes ago. I can’t see him like this.”  
  
“Stop whining Stilinski you sound like a girl, just zip up your hoodie or something.” Jackson said looking even more unamused when Scott growled lowly at him under his breath.  
  
“I can’t do that because it’s covered in mud. Or did you forget that.” Stiles stated pointing to the wet muddy heap of red at his feet.  
  
“Here Stiles you can wear my shirt for now.” Scott pulling his sweaty shirt over his head, handing it over to Stiles.  
  
“Ugh thanks man. “ Stiles said quickly taking his shirt off and putting on Scott’s, handing his to Scott, who put it on at a much slower pace.  
  
“I’ll clean up your hoodie and bring it by later. Go see your dad before he grounds you for something.” Scott said shooing Stiles off towards his jeep.  
  
“Thanks Scott. I owe you one.” Stiles called before driving away, honking his horn a couple times in goodbye.  
  
“I don’t think he owes you anything.” Erica smirked watching Scott with amused eyes as he subtly tried to take a sniff of the shirt.  
  
_Later~_  
  
Scott tapped the window with his left hand, the other one holding Stiles’ freshly washed hoodie. He smiled as Stiles opened the window letting him inside his room. “Thanks man.” he said tossing the hoodie over the back of Stiles’ desk chair before plopping down on Stiles’ bed.  
  
“No problem, at least you knock instead of just appearing like some creeper of the night.” Stiles mumbled digging around his laundry bin. “I didn’t have a chance to wash your shirt.” he said letting out a ‘aha’ as he pulled it out of the bin.  
  
“Don’t worry about it, you can keep it.” Scott leaned back further in Stiles’ bed a goofy smile on his face from the concentrated smell of Stiles.  
  
Stiles let out a peal of laughter, “That’s nice and all but what use do I have of a sweaty t-shirt?” he asked, nonetheless putting it back in his bin.  
  
“So you can smell like me.” Scott said raising an eyebrow when Stiles choked on his laugh, silently asking if he was okay.  
  
“Why would I need to smell like you?” Stiles asked coming over to sit in his desk chair, sitting opposite of Scott.  
  
“Because with the alpha pack and all the rogue wolves I want you to smell like pack, like me. I want you safe.” Scott explained sitting up giving Stiles puppy dog eyes as he tugged on Stiles hand pulling him onto the bed.  
  
“That’s nice Scott but I don’t want to wear your sweaty shirts man people will notice.” Stiles explained rolling his eyes but his heart skipped a beat at how much Scott wanted to protect him, even if it was in his own weird wolfy way.  
  
“Well there’s another way for you to smell like me.” Scott stated bringing Stiles into a hug, he ran his hands up and down Stiles’ back as he sniffed at his neck.  
  
“Hugging?” Stiles asked confused since they seemed to do a nice bit of that already.  
  
“And more.” Scott lightly pinned Stiles to the bed giving him enough room to get away. He leaned in slowly giving Stiles a chance to call this off, but before he could ask Stiles was leaning up to press his lips against Scotts. Scott licking across Stiles’ lips growling lowly as he was granted access inside Stiles’ mouth, he licked in quickly tangling his tongue with Stiles’ before pulling back.  
  
“I like this way more than the sweaty shirts.” Stiles grinned pecking Scott on the lips, “This means were boyfriends now, right?”  
  
“Totally.” Scott agreed before bringing Stiles into another toe curling kiss.  
**  
**


End file.
